When The World Has Gotten Crazy
by ahniya-sama
Summary: Switch Roles! Tsuna is the fearsome boss of Varia who wanted to take over Vongola, kick everyone in his way, and then plan something more vicious and fun afterwards. While Xanxus… is still Xanxus, badass and determined to crush the arrogant yet powerful rival, who's so obsessed in killing him. Except in this time, he is a rightful heir as the tenth boss.
1. Chapter 1

**FULL SUMMARY: Tsuna is the fearsome boss of Varia who wanted to take over Vongola, kick everyone in his way, and then plan something more vicious and fun. While Xanxus… is still Xanxus, badass and determined to crush the arrogant yet powerful rival, who's so obsessed in killing him. Except in this time, he is a rightful heir as the tenth boss.**

* * *

**Yay, I suddenly got struck with an idea and abandoned everything I was currently doing. I wanted to have something original, and this thing came up. But, since there are loads of fanfics out there, I don't know if this one hasn't been taken. Hopefully not.**

**Please leave a review so I'd know if I should continue doing it. **

**My other stories won't be cut nor deleted, I have a lot of plans for them, so they'll stay the same until a meteor of hope fell on me haha, kidding aside, I would still update them.**

**With regards…**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: KHR IS NOT MINE, ALTHOUGH THAT SHOULD BE OBVIOUS, HAHA. This plot is purely fictional.**

* * *

**When The World Has Gotten Crazy**

By: Ahniya-Sama

**Chapter One: Don't Blindly Trust Innocent-Looking Rabbits... err... Tuna**

* * *

'Sawada Tsunayoshi'

Two words, seven syllables. A little too short to utter. A bit too small-a-sound to last.

Yet…

If this name, however in any circumstances, was said. It could cause even Vongola's next heir, fearless as he might be, powerful as everyone knew he was, tremble upon response…

Was it fear? - Nay… I say it can only be described as excitement and respect.

* * *

XXXXXVONGOLAXXXXX

* * *

"Uwaaa! I'm finally back! How nostalgic!" a cheerful voice, surprisingly high-pitched for a boy, echoed in a seemingly empty airport. Quite unusual, one might say, seeing as how a transportation and landing station would be out of customers even for a single day. It wasn't that there was no one around, it would be more appropriate to say that only private employees that belonged to a certain naïve- looking brown-haired boy was there. It was closed specifically because he would arrive.

A refreshing view… Looking at a happy 14-year old kid dressed in casual clothing while looking around the vast space in Namimori Airport, as if it was his first time being here. E seemed rather clueless.

His eyes were gentle, and he looked kinda frail. He silently took steps down his private plane, his unwavering yet kind look befell upon the stiff postures of his suspiciously-trembling employees. The men clad in pitch black suits were standing unnaturally in line. They all held serious expressions, yet cold beads of sweat were trickling down their faces as the innocent boy took steps forward.

"Ara, what's with you guys?" The boy threw a questioning look at one unfortunate employee, who couldn't help but feel as if his stomach is churning from the pressure. Despite how deadly his experiences were, as a man serving under a criminal syndicate, he couldn't bring himself not to falter in front of someone so dangerous, hiding under a seemingly fragile facade.

"N-Nothing, B-Boss" The man had managed to say after a moment of hellish silence. The boy just tilted his head aside, and shrugged it off. After all he didn't want his bright mood to be spoiled by some worthless trash, shaking in fear.

"Hn, How pathetic… Stop ruining my day, coward" He murmured with a smile, which he could swear his men almost lost their breath just by looking. He smirked as he gazed down at the cowering figure of the man he just spoke to.

"I, The great Sawada Tsunayoshi, Boss of Varia will soon take over Vongola, I can't afford to waste my time killing you haha… Let's just go have some fun and greet my hatred's target… I mean rival Xanxus!" The boy said this in a voice and expression unsuited with a threatening statement of this nature. It just doesn't fit. But no one would dare comment on that, as if anyone who knew him would do it.

* * *

**END**

**.**

**A/N: **Please tell me what you think XD


	2. Chapter 2

**When The World Has Gotten Crazy**

By: Ahniya-sama

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of a Troublesome Journey**

* * *

People adapt. That's an undeniable fact that no matter how pure a heart could be or how brave a soul was, their personalities will be honed in accordance to where they belong.

When one grew up in a normal upbringing, he'd be living in a reality based on how it is in his little world. Straying to a false path is part of that reality and no one could protest about criminals coming from ordinary people raised with love and care. After all, the world is shaped in different ways, and one 'truth' is just a collective word used to describe this circle of thought. Like the concept of a tree producing different quality of the same fruit, and how a variety of trees could exist bearing a new one.

One cause may produce different results, but in the end, they all stemmed from the same reason.

The world has many faces, and people are just being practical in living their own life instead of mingling with the other face. They all remained stuck and contented in their own place and didn't bother to look in another one. This way, everything remained harmonious.

However, there are some who willingly trespass this bond, and enjoyed how their presence could change the world.

They are to be feared.

* * *

"O-HISASHIBURI! XANXUS!" the same familiar voice resounded in a room, as a merry brunette came barging rudely at a certain apartment room while smiling sardonically. Against his friendly greeting, he was smirking ever so darkly as his eyes rummaged the room, a huge gun rested on his arms, ready to be fired any moment now.

"W-W-WHA?" A middle aged man looked awfully surprised and terrified at the intruders… well, who wouldn't if a boy with a deadly weapon barged into your house accompanied by a crowd of men in suits. The man was stuck on the floor like he had been glued and Tsuna just squinted in disappointment before turning around to leave.

"Dispose the trash" he ordered, and the men all nodded. They pointed all of their guns at once at the poor man who was twitching in fear and irritation. Lucky for him, help had arrived from an expected place and from the least anticipated person.

"Oi, Tsuna, what are you doing?" A baby spoke but no one could see him. Tsuna's subordinates looked around but was caught off guard when the said infant jumped down from the ceiling wearing an unusual ninja outfit. He had kicked one of the man in the face, hard enough to make him faint. The others were too scared to face Vongola's top assassin that they didn't dare to make a single move. Screw it if their boss got mad, the result would still be the same after all.

"HIII! R-Reborn!" Tsuna shrieked as if he had seen a demon and quickly fell backwards. Reborn simply smirked at his futile act and proceeded talking.

"You can't fool me with your stupid antics, Dame-Tsuna, quit playing that innocent boy façade" Reborn started in a serious tone, truthfully, this boy's presence is too much of a threat to be ignored "What are you planning? Killing civilians so casually…"

"Hey Hey, stop making up things, I didn't kill anyone…" This sentence seemed to have made an assurance, sadly, he had to continue with his annoying tongue "…Yet" with this Reborn, had finally snapped and pulled out Leon from his hat and turned him into a gun.

"Hahaha, just kidding…" Tsuna managed to prolong this inevitable outburst from the sun arcobaleno, it would be trouble if he were angered "I knew you'd come on time to stop me after all" Reborn sighed at this manipulative response, seriously, what happened to that kind-hearted cute son that Iemitsu had always been bragging about, all he could see is a messed up, sadistic boy who had nothing better to do. Xanxus better be wary, everything won't be the same with this kid around.

"…Sooo~" Tsuna began talking again, eyes locked on Reborn's dull orbs that didn't even flinch at his creepy smile "Where's Xanxus, I still need to kill him… It would be rude if he didn't show up since I came all the way from Italy… Heck that was one hell of a struggle before I got here." He explained in a happy tune.

"Struggle?" Reborn voiced out his curiosity as he had wondered what the brunette meant in that last part.

"Haaa? Obviously I've got to rid myself of those bastards, My Guardians, I mean… " He said in a voice as if he was trying to say something that would serve as a threat.

"I see, they'd follow you to the depths of hell, better send you there then" Reborn said in his squeaky childish voice and Tsuna just laughed.

"I'm serious" The infant added with a dark glint passing his eyes.

"You're seriously entertaining, Sadist Tutor, no less than I expected from the greatest hitman in the world" He praised, he rarely ever praise someone, so hearing this would make someone delightful, but not Reborn. He was irritated and had resolved everything by kicking Tsuna straight in the face.

"That didn't even hurt, and I even gave it to you for free" Tsuna grunted as he stood up and dusted his jeans and started walking away.

"B-Boss!" His subordinates called out to him but he ignored them and just threw a You-may-go look to them instead. Reborn hopped on his head, which he did nothing to stop. For now, the baby will be his tour guide.

* * *

"What're you scheming again, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said the question he had been eager to ask since earlier. Though Tsuna might seem cunning and difficult, he was always honest, well probably not all the time. That's one of his very few redeeming qualities.

"I'll kill Xanxus and be the Tenth, why'd you ask?" he replied nonchalantly, justifying the infant's assessment, Reborn almost whacked the brunette's head co'z of his idiocy, or maybe, he was just too confident that he didn't need to hide it.

"You're already the Varia's boss, ain't that enough?" The baby added in response.

"Nope, not a bit, it was very boring…" Tsuna said with his hands waving lightly. The two were heading towards the market place, and were walking casually, or perhaps Tsuna was the only one walking, since Reborn was sitting on his head.

"So in other words, you're just doing this for fun." Reborn concluded and Tsuna smiled in agreement to that.

"Tch, how childish" the baby muttered under his breath, yet Tsuna managed to hear him.

"It doesn't change the fact that it's fun" The brunette added in retaliation.

"If that's the case, why don't you just do it in Vongola's traditional way?"

"Hnn? Naa, I hate rules, they suck"

"That's more of a challenge though, why don't you try?" Tsuna paused a bit to think about the suggestion, then he gleamed in excitement.

"Fine then, I'd gladly recruit more people for that then!" he exclaimed in delight, and Reborn just smirked, Tsuna might appear very gullibl,e yet despite that stupid mask lies an evil set of ideas, planned the instant he had heard something that caught his attention. After all, everything that he got interested in always had the gravest of consequences to the one facing his wrath. Reborn wasn't terrified, at the very least. You could say he was having fun.

If Nono was here, he'd definitely say something about the made up quote 'like tutor, like student'.

* * *

A glass of wine came plummeting at the red carpet that coated the expensive marble floor at a certain hotel room.

"That brat…" An anger filled grunt lingered in the silence caused by the tremor of the shattering glass. "I'd make him eat flames…"

"Here, here Juudaime, have more glass of wine to throw" A cheery voice emanated from the silver head that was holding a tray of liquor, willingly handing it to the raven haired teen sitting comfortably on a chair. Xanxus did nothing but took it one by one, throwing it mercilessly, earning claps and cheers from his unlikely famiglia.

"Lambo-san wants to throw one too!" An afro baby dressed in cow-print clothes enthusiastically shouted.

"Shut the hell up! Ahou-Ushi" Gokudera replied loudly, shooing lambo away from his tray of wine "This is for Juudaime! Under-aged cows aren't allowed to even hold this!"

"Maa- Maa Gokudera, he's just a kid and you''re under-aged too" A happy teenager tried to calm the enraged silver head only to be greeted with "You Shut up too Yakyuu-Baka!"

Xanxus was awfully getting pissed, why, of all people does he have to be stuck with stupid kids as his fucking guardians. This is starting to look more like a nursery than Mafia. And to make matters worse, the stupid cow just pushed Gokudera in attempt to steal the wine and ended up spilling the whole thing to Xanxus.

"J-J-Judaime!" Gokudera tensed as he quickly went to his knees, bowing and banging his head in apology which just worsened the mood.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he continued, along with Lambo's cries of "Bakadera" and some annoying laugh from the baseball nut… AAHHH! He can't take it anymore, he ended up blowing them away with his Guns.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**A/N:**

I hope this made sense… the story was… uhhh.. whatever, it just hasn't started yet ahaha.. Please review!


End file.
